Francine Hampton-Elis
Francine Hampton eventually Francine Elis was the Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger from back in the 60s and leader of the first team of Rangers that were able to hand Zerak his first Defeat that paved the way for the remaining team of power rangers. Eventully at the end of her time as a Power Ranger she marries Shane Elis and has two kids with him, the Orange Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Luke Elis and the Orange Light Speed Rescue Ranger, Johnathan, John for short Elis. Personality In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc Fraince was best descriped as a more understanding woman while in the Court one person best described her as being the mondern day "Parry Mason". In the Groovy Rangers Francine was a real headcase for Zeran being apart of the Women's Liberation Movement she was a bit of a hothead, didn't take to kindly to sexism amoung other things. Francine has often been considered a hot head as well thus where Luke eventually got it from letting her emotions speak for her actions one problem that was the Hardest for Zeran to deal with but when it comes right to it she is a good person at heart and always puts her team before her own well being. Biography Groovy Ranger Era "Look! I get it I don't have the best reputation at George Washington High and we all come from diffrent areas in the Sixties but right now, we are the last hope Free Will has!" :―Francine Hampton :Before becoming the first Female Red Ranger as part of the Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers Francine was a student at Gorge Washington High part of the Womens Liberation Movement. She is first seen during The Tides Of War Change Part 1. She is discovered to be the daughter of World War II Vetran, Gene Hampton. The entire team wasn't present at the time but the two that were introdouced at the time of "The Tides Of War Change Part 2". Francine Hampton and one of her closest freinds at the time, Royce "Chains" Bulkmier. however, it was not a freindly encounter. During the events of "The Tides Of War Change". Francine was seen currently dating a woman by the name of Jessica, her parents weren't to keen on it but it made Francine Happy so they didn't argue however, it was when Zeran arrived on Planet Earth things started to change. A brawl broke out when Zeran arrived on earth between Francine and a girl by the named of Miranda eventully broken up by one Principal Franklin. It turned out this had recently been are an occurring thing and Francine had been suspended, however, upon meeting Zeran before the two of them left Francine caught her, offically ex red-lipped and ended their relationship of six months there. :Eventually Francine, after meeting Zeran and bringing him home to his parents Francine, was able to put two and two together that there was more to Zeran than met the eye. Francine learned about the fifteen teams of Power Rangers Zeran had lost thanks to this war. Of those teams, only one team was able to reform themselves and continue on, Skysquadron. Francine was eventully able to pry and find out that Zeran hadn't been home since the death of Kira and the war started, Francine would go onto Suggest Zeran take a trip home and life would go back to normal on earth for her, for the time being. :"So your the second coming of Hitler that Zeran warned me about, Zerak The Butcher, Right?" :―Francine Hampton during her first meeting Zerak. : :It was during "The Tides Of War Change Part 3" That Francine really started to see what kind of situation she was dealing with. One day at school while Zeran was "Out Of Town". George Washington High was attacked by some weird bird like creatures known as Tenga's these batch were way stupidier than the ones Luke and his Team would eventully have to deal with. Zerak orginally planned on just introdoucing herself but when it was discovered Francine and Royce were atuned to the Morphin Gride Zerak was not taking any chances and ordered the Tenga's to destroy them both. When Zeran arrived back on Earth, Royce was beaten Battered and bruised while Francine was the same she was still holding her own against Zerak which confirmed to Zeran that the Morphin grid was making no m istake. Showing why he was the "Renound Tormentor Of Evil" he got Francine out of there with a fuming Zerak. When Francine came to she found herself in a room known as the "Command Center" and after a long explination, Francine agreed and the Tyransaurs coin chose her, the first female red power ranger had finally been chosen to defend the world from evil. :"Time to get Groovy guys! ITS MORPHIN TIME!" :―Francine Upon debuting the eventully Iconic Phrase. : :In the Episodes "Born To Be Blue", "Enter: The Flower Girl.", "Colors of the Heart" and "Excuse us while we kiss the sky!". Francine spent most of her time trying to recruit the future Groovy Rangers Royce, Winnie, Leon, Jerremy and Kaitlin it was during the Episode "Born To Be Blue" that Francine debuted a weapon that would become icon to the Zordon Era of Power Rangers, The Power Sword, the Key to the Power Rangers weapons. However, despite Royce and Francine being able to take down Zerak's monster, they learned very quickly that in order to fully fight The Butcher they are going to need a full team. "Excuse Us While We Kiss The Sky" was the first time that Francine lead the team into battle however, it didn't last long because despite joining the four her and Royce recruited didn't belive the war concerned them once again leaving Francine and Royce in a rather bad spot. At first Royce suggested they find four others to replace them, until Zeran pointed out that the Rangers didn't chose the powers, the powers chose them. Enforcer Ranger Arc history goes here